Amiytha (Amiytha Sturnus, Starling)
Amiytha Sturnus (Amiytha Erisa Sturnus, Starling) is one of the three main characters of stream 1. She is one of the Stream 1 protagonists. She is a member of the starling family and she is taken the important role of maintaining Triveran peace as the major protagonist in Stream 1. She is one of the three creators and principals of Ninver Academy. Then, after a period of long absence, Amiytha returns alongside with Thertris and Navielle back in the start of Stream 2 and serves as a side character of Ninver in the storyline of Stream 2. Appearance Amiytha appears to be a female average Arcteyx belonging to the Starling family. She is 12 years old in Stream 1, 32 years old in Stream 2. She appears to be of medium height of her age. Her wing type is 3B which is black, white and beige, and beak type Small2, hidden under her lips. She has pale skin and silver-grey pupils, with black and orange sclera. On her forehead is the Laterna Arcata, a symbol of her legendary existance which she covers with her bangs. She have long, striaght black hair flowing down her waist. Amiytha have a medium lengthed feather tail like most of the Arcteyxes. She holds a type B Atervani Red Soul. As a citizen in the kingdom of Reverlev, she always wear the Vir bracelet. In Stream 1, she usually wears a grey-and-maroon jumper with raggy white/black jeans adorned with her feathers. She wears Beatle silk sneakers and a pair of socks. In season 2 she simply wears the Ninver principal black robe and a pair of high-heeled shoes. Personality In the mainstream of Stream 1, Amiytha appears to be kindred and gentle. She is generous and learns to help and caress for her teamates, Thertris and Navielle. She was born in a typical family and treated with care. Amiytha is known for being the most 'normal' and 'closest to human world girls' character in -Wings Of Paradise-. Amiytha isn't too immature nor too structured. She knows to speak at the right time, with the appropriate language, although she makes mistakes and problems like human girls. Amiytha has a moderate amount of friends and is 'okay' at socializing. She still has enemies but is best friends with Thertris Columbia since Grade 2. She doesn't bully people often and finds Navielle fine, unlike Thertris at the start. In the mainstream of Stream 1, in her adventures. Amiytha is a pacifist and tends to serve conflicts by pacifism. She gets anxious or/and frustrated when facing challenges, but sometimes keep a cool head and think of solutions. Amiytha holds strong love to her family, her friends and even the whole society. Amiytha have strong justice inside her. She really wants to help when the land was getting into war and danger. She isn't completely optimistic but tend to think on the bright side. Amiytha believes that she is the one who can save the world, partically becuase of reading too much biographies of famous war heroes in Trivil. But, she keeps the Laterna Arcata beneath her bangs because she doesn't want to attract people's jealousy and noticing, she also hides this to avoid Xenania's slay. In stream 2 Amiytha's personality isn't directly shown for she only speaks about news in the auditorium, but she seems to have grown more mature in comparison to Stream 1 Amiytha. Skills and talents Amiytha, born in a typical and good family, earns a variety of talents and skills. Pacifism Amiytha has been encouraged to be a pacifist in her early days. She is very good at 'talking it out' with enemies. Her skill is displayed when in S145 she gets locked in the Tower Of Thereem, she uses her flowing, sweet language to soothe the guard and secretly release her out of the tower. Her skill is shown multiple times, for example when facing Werxes and the bullies in Northern Mirmi. Speed and agility Amiytha's speed and agility is a gift from when she is born. She can dash, run, and dodge very quickly, and often helps her teammates to dash with her. She is one of the most speedy characters from Stream 1, and even in comparison to Stream 2 characters. Flexibility At many moments in Stream 1, Amiytha have shown to have exceptionally good flexibility. She seems to be able to stretch a wide distance easily but still of comfort. Ivakan Tiku Amiytha blows the Ivakan Tiku. She has been practicing this skill for over three and a half years, perfecting her techniques. Other Arcteyxes have commented "It was heavenly music'. Kind-hearted Amiytha also used her melody to comfort and console people. She have even used her dazzling music to convince Raki to stop the riots in Amiru, and Sabrina to release her friends. Marimba Surprisingly, Amiytha can play the Trivian Marimba without messing up. She performed in S162 and S193. It sounded somewhat good. Amiytha claimed that she have once practiced the skill of Trivian Marimba when she was 7. Art As mentioned in S109, Amiytha have once practiced visual arts and sketches but she claims that she isn't too good at it. Amiytha never did real art in both Streams. Catanian Tiku Although being an expert at the Ivakan Tiku, Amiytha once (S162) tried the Catanian variation and she did relatively horribly. (Alkali and Thertris thinks so!) Hip-hop Amiytha have performed Hip-Hop along with Yvonne and Azaria but Amiytha have claimed herself to be a 'starter' at performing arts. Business and leadership Amiytha appeared to a professional and skilled leader and principal of Ninver Academy in Stream 2. She is adored by her students and staffs. Amiytha in Stream 2 also had a clear mind of business and has studied economics in the time gap between the storyline of Stream 1 and Stream 2. Background Amiytha